Mon Dieu qu'il fait chaud !
by Peluchette
Summary: Ryo est en vacances avec Yamapi à la mer... Mais il a chaud, très chaud !


Ryo sentait les gouttes de sueur dévalaient le ong de son dos, il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. Mais cette chaleur n'était pas dût au soleil qui caressait doucement sa peau, non elle était dût au corps à moitié dénudé de son petit-ami qui était allongé sur la plage. En effet Yamapi se tenait à côté de lui, allongé sur le sable, les yeux fermés, ses muscles parfaitement exposé à la lumière du jour.

Pour la troisième fois en une heure il partit vers la mer froide pour y plonger la tête la première. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et surtout de cacher son errection naissante. Après un quart d'heure passé dans l'eau à modir son manager pour avoir donné l'idée de vacances sur la plage à Yamapi, il revint tout penaud vers son copain. Il s'assit sur le sable chaud bien décidé à ne plus tourner la tête vers son petit ami jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

-AAAAAAH ! J'ai une crampe au pieds ! cria soudainement Yamapi

Ryo se retourna alors vers celui-ci, ce fut une grosse erreur. Il avait devant lui son amant, toujours allongé, le dos cambré, la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux plissés et la bouche ouverte. Cette fois c'en était trop, il attrapa le bras de Yamapi le releva et l'entraîna plus loin.

-Ryo attends ! J'ai super mal au pieds !

-Rien à foutre !

-Mais je voulais rester sur la plage moiiii !

-Tu me suis et tu discutes pas !

-Mais on va où ? J'ai laissé mes tongs sur la plage !

-Je t'en rachéterais d'autres !

Ryo continua de traîner son petit-ami au milieu des touristes puis il s'arrêta devant des petites cabanes de pêcheurs. Il ouvrit la porte de l'une d'entre elles, en vérifiant que personnes ne les regardaient. Il poussa Yamapi à l'intérieur et refarma la porte dérrière eux.

-Ryo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis ! Je veux jouer au scrabble pauvre tache !

-Ah non ! C'est hors de question ! Pas ici et pas maintenant !

-Et bien moi je veux !

-Mais pourquoi ? T'avais l'air de bien t'amuser sur la plage, tu t'es même baigné plusieurs fois !

-Nan je ne m'amusais pas ! J'étais obligé d'aller me baigner pour me rafraîchir les idées !

-AAAAAAAH ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te faire de l'effet même sans bouger ! T'es vraim...

Il n'eût pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car deux lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre les siennes. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser, l'aprofondissant un peu plus. Il sentit deux mains passer sous ses fesses pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur. Ryo n'eût pas de mal à enlever les vêtements de son Pi, il n'avait sur lui qu'un short de bain.

-Je commences à les apprécier ces vacances sur la plage. Dit-il un sourire pervers collé au visage.

Il enleva son propre short de bain et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque lorsque leur deux virilités gonflées se rencontrèrent. Il enfonça sa tête dans la coup de son amant l'embrassant et le mordillant doucement.

-Tu m'excuseras Pi mais là je ne tiens plus.

Sur ces mots il pénétra tout doucement son amant qui gémit de douleur sous le coup de l'intrusion et lui griffa le dos.

-Gomen ne ! Je vais y aller doucement...

Il attrapa le sexe tendu de Yamapi pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Celui-ci gémit et commença à remuer les hanches. Ryo commença alors de longs va et vient à l'intérieur de son petit-ami qui tentait de retenir ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus forts. Plus le plaisir augmentait et plus les mouvement de Ryo devenaient désordonnés. Retenir leurs gémissements ne fesait qu'intensifier le plaisir, qui atteind son niveau maximum. Yamapi se devrsa entre leur deux corps, sentant l'étau se reserrer sur son membre fit exploser Ryo à son tour. Ses jambes se firent tremblante et il tomba à la renverse entraînant Yamashita dans sa chute.

-Itaiii !

-Gomen Pi ! Mais t'es pas un poids plume !

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui t'es trop musclé ! hihi

-Ouai je préfères ouai !

Ils renfilèrent en vitesse leur maillot de bain et sortirent discrètement de la petite cabane de pêcheur. Ils firent quelques mètres sur la berge avant de tomber nez à nez avec un Koyama en mode touriste lui aussi.

-Pi ! Ryo ! Saluuuuuut !

-Salut ! répondit Yamapi

-Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus discret ? grogna Ryo

-Bah les gars pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge et plein de sueur ?

Yamapi tenta de trouver une quelquonque excuse mais ne réussit à sortir qu'un bref : "Mon Dieu qu'il fait chaud" tout en s'évantant d'une main. Mais vu le petit sourire qu'affichait Koyama il se doutait que la température n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de ses deux amis.

PS : J'ai dû rester trop longtemps au soleil et ça ma grillé le cerveau ^^ Bref j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !


End file.
